An electronic device (for example, a mobile phone) can calculate battery capacity by a fuel gauge Integrated Circuit (IC). A basic function of the fuel gauge IC is to monitor the voltage, charge/discharge current and battery temperature, and to estimate Full Charge Capacity (FCC) of the battery.